


I remember I wanted to kiss you

by Kisa89



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 40s, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hangover, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, hickey, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa89/pseuds/Kisa89
Summary: -Stucky-“Che cavolo è sta roba?!”L'urlo di Steve rimbomba per tutta la casa, rimbalza nella mente di Bucky come un pallone impazzito dentro una stanza vuota, non gli è chiaro se sia reale oppure no, sembra l'eco di un sogno, ma quando l'imprecazione si ripete più forte spaccandogli il cranio, il giovane è costretto ad aprire un occhio sulla realtà....





	1. Chapter 1

**[(Questa FF è stata scritta per la #StuckyBingoSummerChallenge indetta dal gruppo till the end of the line su FB) ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413/permalink/2447762455445760/) Task 4 - Succhiotto**

  


# I remember I wanted to kiss you

“Che cavolo è sta roba?!”  
L'urlo di Steve rimbomba per tutta la casa, rimbalza nella mente di Bucky come un pallone impazzito dentro una stanza vuota, non gli è chiaro se sia reale oppure no, sembra l'eco di un sogno, ma quando l'imprecazione si ripete più forte spaccandogli il cranio, il giovane è costretto ad aprire un occhio sulla realtà.  
La luce del mattino è come una lama che alimenta il dolore insopportabile che gli preme sulle tempie, vorrebbe vomitare e dormire e invece gli tocca aprire a fatica anche l'altro occhio sul suo migliore amico che se ne sta in piedi infondo al letto.  
“Perché urli?” chiede mentre recupera un minimo di facoltà cognitive per capire che giorno sia e dove si trova.  
“Come perché? Guarda! Che cavolo è sta roba?!” Steve riprende ad urlare, sembra piuttosto sconvolto, indossa solo un paio di pantaloni e si indica nervoso alla base del collo.  
“Non lo so. E' il tuo collo? Ce l'hai sempre avuto...” Bucky liquida la cosa senza nemmeno dargli peso, vorrebbe solo rintanarsi tra le coperte e dormire un altro po', ma il suo amico non sembra intenzionato a lasciarglielo fare.  
“Ma sei scemo?” inveisce di nuovo e gli si avvicina “Questo! Lo vedi?” si indica ancora con più insistenza.  
Bucky gira gli occhi al cielo e segue l'indicazione per guardare meglio: tra la base del collo e la clavicola del suo migliore amico in effetti c'è qualcosa di insolito, come una nuvola rossa a tratti leggermente violacea. Strizza la vista ancora appannata e storce le labbra “Sarà uno sfogo” decreta con innocenza.  
“_Uno sfogo_” ripete il biondo più che scettico “E' questo quello che ti sembra? Uno _sfogo_?”  
Bucky finge di guardare meglio “Sì, è quello che mi sembra. Perché a te cosa sembra?”  
Per un istante Steve pare incerto sulla risposta, più per imbarazzo che altro, poi lo dice “Un succhiotto! Anzi, una marea di succhiotti!”  
Bucky solleva le sopracciglia e fa lo gnorri “Che? Tu non lo sai come è fatto un succhiotto!”  
“Certo che lo so!” si difende Steve, come un bimbo.  
“Ah-ha... E sentiamo, quand'è che ne avresti visto uno?” insiste il suo amico ed incrocia le braccia.  
“Non mi serve vederne uno per sapere come è fatto. E' fatto così!” ancora si indica il collo ripetutamente con l'indice.  
Bucky sbadiglia e si massaggia le tempie con le dita “Merda, mi scoppia la testa..”  
“Buck!!” Steve lo richiama all'ordine ed è come una stilettata al suo cervello.  
“Che vuoi da me? Non ho idea di cosa sia, te l'ho detto, a me sembra uno sfogo. Chi cavolo potrebbe averti fatto tutti quei succhiotti altrimenti?”  
Steve scuote il capo e alza le spalle, si stropiccia i capelli nel tentativo di trovare una risposta o almeno di ricordare qualcosa “Non ne ho proprio idea...”  
“Vuol dire che non ricordi assolutamente niente?” lo guarda di sottecchi mentre riflette ancora alla ricerca del più piccolo ricordo disperso nella nebbia di alcool che gli dà la nausea “Niente di niente?”  
“Non dopo i fuochi d'artificio. Sono l'ultima cosa che ricordo” ammette Steve con un velo di dispiacere ed un ultimo tentativo di scavare a fondo nella propria memoria.  
“Magari hai fatto conquiste” propone Bucky con ironia, ma l'altro non è affatto divertito.  
“Se fosse così, mi spieghi per quale cavolo di motivo nel mio letto ci sei tu?”  
Il giovane si guarda intorno stranito “Questa è un'ottima domanda”  
Le braccia del biondo crollano lungo i suoi fianchi in un sospiro esasperato “Non è che tu ti ricordi qualcosa, magari? Signor _bevine un'altra, cosa vuoi che sia!_”  
“Vedi, qualcosa ti ricordi!”  
“Questo è stato prima dei fuochi, quando ancora ricordavo il mio nome!” Steve incrocia le braccia con aria di rimprovero “Ti ricordi o no?”  
Bucky prende un lungo respiro e finge di pensarci qualche secondo “Tabula rasa” conclude “Mi dispiace, Steve”  
Il biondo si accarezza distrattamente la nuvola rossa sotto al collo e si siede sul bordo del letto dando le spalle all'amico “Probabilmente hai ragione tu, mi avrà fatto allergia qualcosa...” si arrende, sconsolato.  
“Vedrai che non è niente, passerà da solo...” gli occhi di Bucky lo fissano con insistenza senza essere notati, da quella posizione riesce a vedere tutti quei segni senza problemi e, mentre da una parte la sua perdita di memoria lo fa sentire sollevato, da un'altra non può che avvertire il peso del fatto che Steve non saprà mai di avere perfettamente ragione: sì, tutti quei segni sono effettivamente succhiotti, proprio come ha detto lui, e sono state le labbra di Bucky a succhiare a sangue la sua pelle.  
Potrebbe dirglielo, non ci vorrebbe nulla, poche parole basterebbero per essere sincero con lui, ma farlo significherebbe ammettere ciò che è successo quella notte, significherebbe dargli una spiegazione che avrebbe senso solo dichiarando apertamente ciò che prova e, per quanto si senta colpevole a mentirgli, Bucky non può fare altro; la verità è troppo pericolosa per lui, per Steve e per la loro amicizia che non potrebbe più essere la stessa dopo ciò che ha fatto e questa è la cosa che lo terrorizza più di ogni altra.  
Si raggomitola sotto le coperte e chiude gli occhi, ha bisogno di dormire ancora, di nascondere le lacrime incastrate negli angoli dei suoi occhi e di pregare che l'alcool sia clemente anche con lui, che gli cancelli dalla memoria le ore più belle che abbia mai vissuto, che gli strappi dalla pelle la sensazione di stringerlo tra le braccia e dalle labbra il sapore della bocca del suo migliore amico...

_Era una tradizione ormai, da anni per il quattro di Luglio, il compleanno di Steve, trascorrevano insieme tutta la giornata fino a sera e poi correvano a guardare i fuochi d'artificio sulla baia per i festeggiamenti dell'Indipendence Day. Quella giornata non era stata diversa dal solito, Bucky aveva portato la colazione al suo migliore amico, avevano trascorso la mattinata a casa sua, pranzato fuori e poi dritti in spiaggia._  
_ Dato che quello era il suo ventunesimo compleanno, a Bucky era sembrato giusto festeggiare con un po' di alcool in più, del resto erano grandi abbastanza per un goccio di troppo._  
_ Peccato che, tra uno e l'altro, era una bella sfida a chi reggesse di meno, anche se la risposta era certamente Steve, dato che, conclusi i fuochi, Bucky aveva dovuto portarlo a casa praticamente di peso mentre straparlava in mezzo alla strada._  
_ “Ok d'accordo, riesci a rimanere in piedi un attimo che apro la porta?”_  
_ “Certo che ci riesco, cosa credi?” risponde stizzito Steve, la voce impastata dalla sbornia e l'equilibrio precario che lo fa barcollare, si appoggia con il braccio alla parete per non cadere e scoppia a ridere._  
_ “Esilarante...” Bucky fatica a centrare il buco della serratura con la chiave, è di certo più lucido del suo amico o meglio, deve costringersi ad esserlo per prendersi cura di lui, ma l'impresa non è così semplice._  
_ “Avanti, Punk! Siamo a casa” riesce finalmente ad aprire e lo aiuta ad entrare nonostante le sue proteste “E' ora di andare a letto! Ti ricordi dov'è la tua stanza, vero?”_  
_ “Non voglio andare a letto! E' il mio compleanno, festeggiamo ancora!” tenta di ribellarsi, ma Bucky se lo carica su una spalla e lo porta, non senza una certa fatica, al piano di sopra “Tecnicamente non è più il tuo compleanno da più di un'ora”_  
_ “Che? E' già finito?” il biondo sembra deluso e si arrende “Ma io volevo festeggiare ancora, non posso aspettare un altro anno”_  
_ Arrivati miracolosamente in camera, nonostante il rischio di cadere in due dalle scale, Bucky stende l'amico sul letto e gli toglie le scarpe, ma sembra che Steve non abbia intenzione di starsene tranquillo: si mette a sedere e gli si aggrappa alla camicia “Festeggiamo ancora! Resta qui, non andare a casa” lo stato alterato in cui si trova rende i suoi occhi lucidi e la luce della stanza risalta la sfumatura di verde in quel mare celeste “Non andare, non lasciarmi solo”_  
_ Quello sguardo dritto nel proprio è un colpo diretto al cuore di Bucky, che vorrebbe essere così ubriaco da non dover sentire l'eco delle urla di sentimenti che nasconde da anni._  
_ “Tranquillo, non ho intenzione di andare a casa e non ti lascerei mai in questo stato” risponde provando ad ignorare quella voce._  
_ “Sei il mio migliore amico, Buck...”_  
_ “Sì, lo avevo sospettato”_  
_ “Te lo avevo mai detto?”_  
_ “Solo cinque o sei volte mentre tornavamo a casa”_  
_ “Non andare via...”_  
_ Bucky prende le sue mani per togliersele dalla camicia e le tiene strette “Non vado via, ma devi smetterla di guardarmi così adesso, ok?”_  
_ “Resta con me.. Mi sento così solo quando non ci sei!” insiste il biondo, forzando le mani tra le sue per liberarle e toccarlo ancora._  
_ “Io ci sono sempre, Steve. Non devi sentirti solo” gli carezza le dita tra le proprie “Ci sarò sempre per te”_  
_ Steve sorride, non è certo che abbia capito davvero quello che gli ha appena detto, ma tutto sommato, nemmeno lui è così sicuro di averlo detto: il mondo vortica frenetico intorno a Bucky, la sua mente è oscurata da una densa nebbia quando gli sfiora la fronte con la propria in una lenta carezza “Steve, se mi guardi così, non riuscirò a controllarmi”._  
_ Il biondo inclina la testa da un lato, gli occhi velati dalle lunghissime ciglia chiare, respira con un lieve affanno tra le labbra umide appena dischiuse che tormentano l'ossessione dell'altro, succose ed invitanti come ciliegie, lo attirano al peccato._  
_ Vorrebbe essere abbastanza lucido da allontanarsi come fa sempre quando il desiderio di toccarlo si fa insopportabile, vorrebbe essere un amico migliore, ma le sue dita si intrecciano al grano dei capelli del suo più caro amico e non basterebbero tutta la lucidità e la forza di volontà del mondo a fermarlo. Bucky posa le labbra sulle sue in un bacio piccolo e delicato, umido a sufficienza perché il cuore gli scoppi nel petto in un battito che toglie il fiato._  
_ Steve ride appena libero “Che stai facendo?” chiede innocente e confuso prima di ritrovarsi di nuovo incastrato alle labbra dell'altro, questa volta in un bacio più intenso, le braccia di Bucky lo stringono con decisione e un istante più tardi sono entrambi stesi sul materasso, uno sull'altro; il biondo mugola nella sua bocca mentre Bucky lo bacia a fondo, con foga crescente, gli gira la testa, nulla riesce a gridare più forte del desiderio di averlo solo per sé, lì e ora. Bucky cerca la sua lingua con la propria, l'accarezza e la insegue, esplora ogni centimetro della sua bocca e gli sbottona la camicia scoprendogli il petto chiaro ed esile._  
_ “Buck, mi fai il solletico..” si lamenta il biondo, sospirando con le labbra del suo migliore amico sul collo e la testa oltre le nuvole, tiene le braccia abbandonate ai lati della testa, la camicia scivola scoprendogli una spalla quando il suo corpo si inarca inconsapevole per il lieve dolore causato dall'insistente ardore dei baci dell'altro._  
_ Bucky percorre il suo collo verso il basso fino alla clavicola, gli divora la pelle un centimetro per volta e con le dita saggia il suo corpo, sistemandolo meglio sotto di sé, in modo da poter stare comodo tra le sue gambe senza schiacciarlo; ancora lo bacia sulle labbra strappandosi la camicia di dosso e lanciandola via, non ha alcuna intenzione di fermarsi, non questa volta, non ora che finalmente può stringerlo senza finzione, senza giustificazione, non ora che sa cosa significa toccarlo._  
_ Eppure, basta solo un attimo, un vago bagliore di consapevolezza in tutta quella nebbia vorticante e Bucky è costretto a fermarsi, spezzato dentro dall'orrore per ciò che quel desiderio bruciante lo sta costringendo a fare: Steve respira con affanno, rosso in viso, gli occhi liquidi socchiusi e a Bucky è sufficiente uno sguardo per capire che non ha la minima idea di cosa stia succedendo, potrebbe esserci chiunque al suo posto e a Steve, in quelle condizioni, non importerebbe._  
_ Una carezza tra i suoi capelli dorati e un bacio sulla fronte “Dovresti riposare” non può continuare, non in quel modo, il rossore diffuso sotto al collo del suo amico che già spicca evidente sulla pelle bianca lo ammonisce severo._  
_ “Mi dispiace” soffia dolce e si solleva sulle ginocchia per spostarsi, ma Steve non glielo lascia fare, lo segue e gli circonda il busto con le braccia, lo stringe con forza affondando il viso nel suo petto, come per paura che svanisca da un momento all'altro._  
_ “Steve...” Bucky si sistema così da tenerlo a cavallo del proprio grembo e ricambia il suo abbraccio con dolce disperazione, lo tiene con forza nel silenzio della stanza e prega Dio di non doverlo mai lasciare, perché quando lo farà, il cuore gli si spezzerà in due._  
_ “Sei davvero bello” sorride e gli tiene il viso tra le mani per poterlo guardare “Non ho mai visto niente di più bello”_  
_ Steve ride “Non è vero” risponde “Sei un bugiardo”_  
_ “Voglio baciarti” insiste Bucky ignorando le sue parole e facendolo sorridere ancora “Voglio amarti, Steve. Voglio tenerti così, sopra di me, ma senza niente tra noi, niente stoffa, niente spazio, niente divieti.. niente pudore. Nulla che ci separi, io e te uniti in un'unica cosa.. è quello che voglio” gli soffia sulle labbra con voce roca e le sfiora in un bacio casto e affettuoso “Solo che non posso farlo perché non è quello che vorresti se fossi in te e non lo sei ora.”_  
_ Bucky trema sulla sua bocca ancora una volta, anche se non dovrebbe, gli assapora le labbra con passione lenta e lo lascia accaldato e boccheggiante._  
_ “Domani non ricorderai niente di questo momento e spero nemmeno io, perché non so come farei ad andare avanti altrimenti” segue con le dita i contorni del suo viso e posa la fronte alla sua, probabilmente non avrà mai un'altra occasione di farlo, anche se forse è semplicemente l'alcool nel suo sangue a parlare “Domani sarò di nuovo il tuo migliore amico, come se tutto questo non fosse mai accaduto, ma adesso ho bisogno di essere sincero con te”_  
_ “Buck..”_  
_ “Ti amo, Steve!” confessa con un groppo alla gola e la testa leggera._  
_ Il biondo sgrana occhi umidi nei suoi “Sei ubriaco..” dice più confuso che mai._  
_ “Sì, sono ubriaco e sono innamorato di te, sono così stupidamente innamorato di te fin da quando eravamo piccoli... e lo sarò per sempre”_  
_ Bucky si asciuga rapido l'unica lacrima che ribelle sfugge al suo controllo e tira su con il naso quando Steve gli circonda il collo per abbracciarlo “Sei ubriaco” ripete._  
_ Insieme tornano a stendersi, uno sull'altro, Bucky poggia il capo sul petto del suo più caro amico, si stringe a lui riempiendosi la mente del suo profumo “Posso restare così per un po'?” chiede dolce, ma ha solo voglia di piangere “Solo un pochino..”_  
_ Le dita del biondo gli scorrono tra i capelli, lo coccolano con un movimento continuo e delicato “Puoi restare così tutto il tempo che vuoi...” risponde, ma ha già gli occhi chiusi e in pochi secondi, crolla in un sonno profondo._  
_ Bucky lo guarda respirare tranquillo, si solleva solo un istante per baciargli la fronte “Buon compleanno, Steve” sussurra prima di tornare a chiudere gli occhi tra le sue braccia._

Le dita di Steve insistono in quel punto, non può smettere di toccarsi lì dove quei segni rossi interrompono drasticamente il pallore della sua pelle e guarda furtivo dietro di sé, un'occhiata rapida da sopra la propria spalla verso il suo amico che, rannicchiato tra le lenzuola, pare essersi addormentato di nuovo e ringrazia il cielo che sia così, perché altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di vedere le lacrime che gli rigano il viso.  
“Sei uno stupido, Buck!” singhiozza con rabbia piantandosi le unghie nella carne, ma lo stupido è lui ad avergli creduto, o meglio, ad aver sperato che non fosse solo la sua sbronza a parlare.  
Che stupido è stato a pensare che Bucky sapesse cosa stava facendo, che quel desiderio e quelle parole fossero per lui! Che stupido è stato a pensare, anche solo per un istante, che il suo migliore amico potesse ricambiare i suoi sentimenti e amarlo davvero!  
Si passa le mani sugli occhi, ancora sente l'ardore dei baci dell'amico sulla pelle, ancora il sapore della sua bocca gli infiamma il ventre e l'eco delle sue parole risuona nei ricordi della serata che sarebbe potuta essere la più bella ed invece non è altro che un dolore nauseante e annebbiato, proprio come il mal di testa dopo una sbornia e di cui, tutto ciò che gli resta, non sono altro che ferite di un amante casuale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests!
> 
> Buonsalve!  
Eccomi con un'altra FF scritta per il Bingo, che non finirò mai in tempo ovviamente XD, ma ci si prova.  
Dunque, ammetto che era partita come una cosa scema e non so bene come sia finita ad essere così Angst, ma va bene così! U.U  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e se vi piacerebbe un seguito! Grazie a tutti!  
L'immagine in testa al capitolo non è mia, tutti i diritti appartengono all'autore io l'ho trovata su Pinterest.
> 
> Baci
> 
> Kisa


	2. I remember I wanted to kiss you

  
  


#  I remember I wanted to kiss you (Seconda Parte)

Le dita picchiettano frenetiche sul tavolino del bar in metallo lavorato, Steve si sostiene la testa con la mano libera, il gomito poggiato sul piano lo sguardo fisso difronte a sé, verso il banco, dove Bucky asseconda allegro il civettare di una ragazzetta sciatta; la fissa da qualcosa come mezz'ora, Steve, e non riesce a trovare un altro termine per definirla, _sciatta_ è l'unico che gli si ripete in testa, non ha veramente nulla di bello o interessante, una donna come centinaia di altre, non ha nemmeno un bel sorriso e Steve scommette che non stia neanche dicendo niente di intelligente, anche se da quella distanza non riesce a sentire.  
Afferra il bicchiere di birra che gli sta di fronte con una certa foga e ne svuota il contenuto rimasto in un sorso unico, lo picchia sul tavolo e si passa il dorso della mano sulla bocca mentre con gli occhi insiste a guardare quella scena sperando che, da un momento all'altro, le fiamme divampino sull'abito di quella _donnaccia _e la trasformino in cenere.  
Trascorrono altri minuti, ma nulla accade e, quando Bucky sfiora con le dita uno dei suoi riccioli biondi e le sorride, Steve decide che ha visto abbastanza e che non resterà un secondo di più seduto lì ad aspettarlo.  
Si alza ed incede sicuro fino al banco, ringrazia il barista lasciandogli i soldi per la birra ed esce all'esterno, passando accanto all'amico senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, come non lo conoscesse nemmeno.  
E' una serata calda e afosa, è Luglio inoltrato ormai, Steve si passa le dita tra i capelli appena umidi di sudore e cammina rapido verso casa; non vede l'ora di arrivare lì, mettersi a letto e dormire, sempre che ci riesca, considerando quel caldo e la rabbia che sente dentro.  
Onestamente non sa nemmeno se è sul serio rabbia quella, è più un insieme di tante cose, ma di certo c'è che vorrebbe spaccare la faccia del suo amico e quel bel sorriso scintillante che fa cadere ai suoi piedi tutte le donne che incontra, quel sorriso così bello che non è mai stato suo e non lo sarà mai.  
Tira su con il naso e sbatte le ciglia per evitare che le lacrime che sente abbiano il tempo di formarsi, non deve piangere, non lì, in mezzo alla strada e non per quello stupido che nemmeno si è accorto che se ne è andato da un pezzo. Corre su per le scale ed entra in casa, sbatte la porta e ci picchia un pugno contro facendosi male, prima di accasciarsi a terra incapace di trattenere oltre quella lacrime che già lo avevano minacciato; lo odia, lo odia, lo odia...

Passi all'esterno e un lieve bussare richiamano l'attenzione di Steve, ancora a terra “Steve? Sono io, sei qui?” chiede Bucky, riconoscerebbe la sua voce tra migliaia.  
Il biondo è tentato di non rispondere, si asciuga il viso con la manica della camicia e resta in silenzio: non era impegnato? Che ci fa lì?  
“Steve! So che ci sei, aprimi”  
Il biondo si tira in piedi e si morde l'interno del labbro, non deve aprirgli, ma lo fa lo stesso e si sente così stupido, perché, sapere che lui è lì e non può vederlo, gli fa male.  
“Che vuoi?” dice acido aprendo la porta, gli occhi bassi.  
“Eccoti! Non mi fai entrare?”  
“Scusa, ma sto andando a letto, ci vediamo domani” così dicendo, fa per chiudere, ma Bucky blocca la porta con una mano, si guarda intorno sospirando ed entra, spingendo l'altro ad arretrare.  
“Che succede?” Bucky apre le braccia e lo guarda in attesa.  
“Niente, Buck. Voglio solo andare a letto, vai a casa? Per favore...” ritenta Steve continuando a mantenersi distante, nei pressi della porta d'ingresso.  
Il giovane abbassa il capo con labbra serrate, non riesce a capire perché il suo amico si comporti così “Te ne sei andato senza dire niente, Steve. Avresti dovuto dirmi che volevi tornare e sarei venuto con te. Perché mi hai piantato lì?”  
“Scusa?” gli esce automatico, sapendo bene che non è stato lui a _piantarlo lì, _ma, se mai, il contrario “Mi era sembrato che fossi impegnato...” sputa poi il biondo, il solo pensiero di quella donna lo fa infuriare ancora.  
“Ma se ero lì con te!” tenta Bucky, ma quella frase manda in tilt la pazienza dell'altro.  
“Ma se era più di mezz'ora che ti stavo aspettando!” lo fulmina con gli occhi.  
“Esagerato, saranno stati un paio di minuti...” si difende Bucky e l'altro ride, una risata isterica, nervosa.  
“Due minuti?!” ripete “Ho fatto in tempo a bere la mia birra con tutta la calma possibile mentre tu non avevi occhi che per quella stupida ragazzetta sciatta, ho aspettato e aspettato, fino a quando mi sono rotto il cazzo di aspettarti, Buck!”  
“Che dici? Mi sono fermato soltanto un attimo a chiacchierare. Non mi sembra il caso di fare una scenata”  
“Certo, eri così attento a me che nemmeno ti sei accorto che ti stavo aspettando da un pezzo e che me ne sono andato!”  
Bucky stringe le ciglia “E' ovvio che ho visto che te ne sei andato, altrimenti come farei ad essere qui?”  
“Senti, vai a casa... Non mi va di discutere” Steve indica la porta e si avvia verso le scale che portano al piano di sopra.  
“Non ho intenzione di andarmene fino a che non mi dirai che cavolo ti succede! Perché dovremmo discutere, non so nemmeno perché lo stiamo facendo ora!” un solo passo ed è abbastanza vicino da chiudergli le dita intorno ad un braccio, ma l'altro si libera all'istante.  
“Non mi toccare!” intima allontanandosi, ma gli occhi chiari dell'amico che si abbassano tristi gli spezzano il cuore.  
“Scusa” sussurra piano “Mi dispiace, non ti toccherò più. Ma dimmi che cos'hai, Steve.. Se ho fatto qualcosa di male, ti chiedo scusa. Non mi sono accorto di averti lasciato da solo per così tanto, mi dispiace, perdonami”  
E' ovvio che Steve lo perdona, lo ha già fatto nell'istante in cui Bucky ha bussato alla porta, ma ciò nonostante, il dolore che sente nel petto non riesce a quietarsi.  
“Lo so Buck, so che non te ne sei accorto... Non te ne accorgi mai, anche se succede così spesso. Ero solo stufo di aspettare, tutto qui.” spiega “Non fa niente. Però, se vuoi stare con una ragazza, evita di farmi venire con te, ok?”  
“Io volevo stare con te, non con lei...” si difende Bucky, ma per Steve quello è solo l'ennesimo colpo basso.  
“Bugiardo” non può trattenersi “Se volevi stare con me, non ti saresti fermato a fare lo stupido con lei, ma tu fai sempre così! Hai sempre tante belle parole e sorrisi dolci per tutte quelle ragazze, mentre io rimango lì come un idiota ad aspettarti!”  
“Nessuno ti dice di stare ad aspettarmi, potresti farti avanti anche tu invece di fare sempre l'asociale in disparte!” Bucky non vuole litigare, odia litigare con Steve, ma la sua cocciutaggine lo fa impazzire.  
“Perché dovrei?! A differenza tua, a me non interessa flirtare con tutte le donne del quartiere!”  
“Quindi? Dato che tu non lo fai, non dovrei farlo nemmeno io? Dovrei fare l'asociale come fai tu?” lo rimbeccò l'altro.  
“Cazzo Buck, non capisci davvero un accidente!”  
“Sei tu che non sei capace di esprimerti, razza di idiota! Se ce l'hai con me per qualche motivo, perché non me lo dici chiaramente invece di fare la vittima e sputarmi addosso scenate patetiche!”  
Quelle parole colpiscono dolorosamente Steve, perché sente che sono vere, stava sul serio facendo una scenata degna di un ragazzino, ma non era tutta colpa sua del resto.  
Non aveva mai tollerato più di tanto che il suo amico facesse il cascamorto con le donne, ma dopo la notte del suo ultimo compleanno, quando erano tornati a casa entrambi ubriachi, Steve non riusciva più a sopportare di vederlo fare così, era diventato impossibile.  
Non ci vuole pensare, Bucky ha dimenticato tutto di quella notte, ma lui no, non può farlo, per quanto ci provi non ci riesce e rabbia e dolore sono così forti che trattenersi oltre sarebbe insostenibile “Lo odio!” quasi grida, lacrime minacciano di nuovo i suoi occhi “Lo odio, ok?! Lo capisci? Odio tutte quelle donne, odio il sorriso che fai per loro, odio che ogni volta che vedi una donna ti dimentichi che esisto, dopo tutto quello che mi hai detto! Le tue parole non valgono niente, sei un bugiardo e uno stronzo e non so come ho potuto essere così stupido da crederti!” la voce di Steve viene rotta dal pianto, si asciuga il viso con le mani e, senza pensare, si stringe forte alla base del collo in un gesto all'apparenza privo di significato, ma che basta a sconvolgere Bucky più di quanto lo stato del suo amico e le sue parole non abbiano già fatto.  
“Q-quali parole? Di che parli?” il battito improvvisamente frenetico del suo cuore gli dà alla testa, quell'istinto dell'amico di stringersi dove fino a qualche giorno prima aveva ancora i segni arrossati che lui stesso gli aveva fatto, lo riporta rapido alla notte del quattro Luglio e a ciò che era accaduto.  
Steve sgrana occhi enormi e lucidi a quella debole domanda, ha parlato senza pensare, non avrebbe mai dovuto dire quelle cose “Di niente... Lascia stare.. Vai via, per favore!”  
“Steve, quali parole? A cosa hai creduto? Di cosa stai parlando?” Il suo amico ha dimenticato tutto di quella notte, è così, è sicuro che sia così.  
Il biondo stringe i denti e abbassa il viso, le lacrime sfuggono dalle sue lunghe ciglia e si lanciano nel vuoto fino a cadere sul pavimento dell'ingresso, Bucky ha dimenticato tutto, dirglielo non servirà a niente.  
“Sapevo che eri ubriaco, ma ti ho creduto lo stesso. Che stupido..” tira su con il naso e si frega gli occhi ancora, non può guardarlo.  
Per Bucky quelle parole sono un colpo al cuore “Di che parli?” chiede ancora, anche se non ci posso essere dubbi.  
“Della notte del mio compleanno... Di quello che mi hai detto... di quello che è successo...” ammette il biondino, anche se sa bene che ciò che sta dicendo non ha alcun senso per l'amico.  
Il panico travolge il giovane, è assurdo “A... avevi detto di non ricordare niente di quella notte..”  
“Ho mentito. L'ho fatto perché non sapevo come comportarmi e volevo vedere se anche tu ricordavi qualcosa o se era stato tutta colpa della sbronza... Ricordo ogni cosa, ogni istante, ogni parola e sono stato uno stupido a crederti... Eri solo ubriaco...”  
Bucky non può credere a ciò che sta accadendo, non può essere vero, quella notte ha fatto cose terribili, irripetibili, ha detto cose che basterebbero a farlo rinchiudere per sempre, il panico non gli permette di parlare.  
“Scusa, Buck, voglio stare solo adesso...”  
“Non ero ubriaco!” dice senza pensare, non può andarsene così “Cioè, lo ero, ma... ecco... io” è spaventato ed insicuro, ma non può più fare finta di niente, deve una spiegazione al suo migliore amico.  
“Anche io ho mentito, Steve. Mi ricordo tutto di quella sera” confessa, ma Steve scuote il capo.  
“Vattene...”  
La paura lo travolge, scusarsi non sarà mai abbastanza, se ammette tutto, la loro amicizia sarà persa, forse dovrebbe continuare a fingere di non sapere nulla, dovrebbe guardare quegli occhi celesti bagnati di lacrime e dirgli che stava mentendo, che non lo ama disperatamente più di ogni altra cosa “Sono stato io” confessa “Il tuo collo... quei segni... erano i segni delle mie labbra, di baci che ti ho dato senza permesso. Me ne vergogno, scusami. Non volevo approfittarmi di te, non volevo farti del male... Volevo solo...” non ha idea di cos'altro dire, la mente svuotata, il cuore infranto.  
Gli occhi di Steve lo guardano sbarrati, le sue lunghissime ciglia imperlate di lacrime “Cosa... C-che significa...” la sua voce flebile e sconvolta “Avevi detto che non lo sapevi.. Che avevi dimenticato”  
“Ho mentito Steve! Non potevo ammettere quello che ho fatto quella notte... Ho fatto qualcosa di orribile e sbagliato e tu non meriti questo... Avevo paura di rovinare la nostra amicizia se te lo avessi detto” Bucky non ha il coraggio di guardarlo.  
“Ricordi ogni cosa...” sibila il biondo, il tono interrogativo perso nella consapevolezza che quella è la realtà.  
“Sì” conferma l'altro “Ricordo tutto. Ricordo di quanto volevo stringerti a me, ricordo quello che ho detto, ogni parola. Ricordo che volevo baciarti...” Alza lo sguardo sull'altro, ormai ha confessato, non può più tirarsi indietro, ormai la loro amicizia è compromessa per sempre.  
“Quello che hai detto...” Steve trema, gli occhi umidi sfuggenti, il viso arrossato da ciò che significa quello che il suo migliore amico a appena ammesso “Era la verità? Non mentirmi..”  
“Sì!” esitare peggiorerebbe solo le cose “Tutto quello che ho detto era vero, tutto quello che ho fatto era sincero.. mi dispiace, Steve”  
“Bugiardo!” Il biondo stringe i denti con rabbia “Bugiardo, ti ho detto di non mentirmi!”  
“Ti giuro che è la verità!”  
Steve fa un passo verso di lui e lo spintona “Come? Come può essere la verità? Ricordo quello che hai detto dopo... dopo che mi hai...” si morde il labbro con forza, dirlo ad alta voce suonerebbe troppo strano “Come può essere vero? Tutte quelle ragazze a cui sorridi, come puoi baciarle, stare con loro e dimenticarti che esisto se quello che hai detto è vero? Io non potrei mai...”  
“Che dovrei fare, Steve?” Non sa come comportarsi, Bucky è spaventato perché il rischio di perderlo ora è più reale che mai e nessuna prospettiva è più terrificante di una vita senza il suo Steve “Quelle ragazze non significano niente, non hanno alcun valore per me... io-”  
“Come puoi stare a fare il cretino con loro davanti a me! Cristo, Buck! Hai detto di _amarmi_!!” Il silenzio che segue quello sfogo pesa sulla stanza come un macigno, il biondo singhiozza ancora, si passa la mani sul viso e quando parla di nuovo la voce gli trema “Anche questo era vero?”  
“Sì...” insiste Bucky.  
“Bugiardo!” Steve lo spintona di nuovo, la voce rotta, il viso umido.  
“E' la verità, Steve!”  
“Bugiardo!!”  
“Lo è!”  
“Smettila!”  
“Steve!”  
“Sei un bugiardo!” tenta di spintonarlo di nuovo, ma gli manca la forza per farlo, o forse la volontà, si aggrappa alla camicia dell'amico e affonda il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla “Ti odio”  
Gli occhi di Bucky bruciano, il cuore gli fa male, vorrebbe stringerlo, ma essere respinto lo ucciderebbe “...e io ti amo” confessa piano, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, la voce un sussurro lieve.  
Il cuore di Steve sussulta, chiude gli occhi inspirando il profumo del suo migliore amico “Non mentire..” si stringe maggiormente contro di lui.  
“Posso toccarti?”  
Quando Steve annuisce piano contro la sua spalla, Bucky non può aspettare un secondo di più: lo stringe tra le braccia affondandogli le dita tra i capelli “E' la verità!”  
“Non mentire... ti prego..” ripete ancora una volta il biondino lasciandosi andare nell'abbraccio dell'amico, bagnando la sua camicia di lacrime che non riesce a fermare.  
“Non ti ho mai mentito, avevo paura che sapessi la verità... che mi avresti odiato e disprezzato per questo” lo stringe più forte, le sue dita gli carezzano la cute “Sogno la tua bocca, Steve. Sogno il tuo corpo... avevo paura di dirti che sono malato e senza pudore...”  
Steve stringe le palpebre, non c'è niente di più doloroso di sentire il suo migliore amico parlare così, sapere che quello che è accaduto quella notte è stato reale, ma che a causa sua, Bucky è costretto a sentirsi sbagliato e contro natura.  
“Non è così! Non dire più una cosa simile! Tu non sei.... non più di quanto non lo sia io” la voce del giovane si fa lieve contro la spalla di Bucky.  
“Steve non farlo.. se dici così potrei illudermi di piacerti” lo allontana quel tanto che basta per poterlo guardare in viso e sorride, uno di quei suoi sorrisi perfetti, dolci e malinconici che scioglierebbe il cuore di qualunque ragazza e che infrange il cuore di Steve in mille pezzi.  
“Perché sei così stupido?” il biondo si solleva appena e appoggia le labbra alla guancia del suo migliore amico, in corrispondenza dell'angolo tra le sue labbra.  
Bucky tiene gli occhi chiusi per tutta la durata di quel contatto delicato e lacrime solitarie lasciano le sue palpebre correndo lungo la pelle del suo viso.  
“Perché credi che odio tanto quelle donne e non sopporto che mi lasci indietro per loro?” Steve tira su con il naso e lo guarda corrucciato.  
Bucky stringe i denti, si morde il labbro, vorrebbe non piangere, ma non riesce, circonda con le braccia il collo dell'amico e gli sfiora l'orecchio con le labbra “Non puoi essere così pazzo da ricambiarmi, Steve...”  
“Il pazzo sei tu” il biondo gli stringe forte le braccia intorno al busto e risponde all'abbraccio “Ero felice quella notte perché sei rimasto con me, ero felice anche se non riuscivo a credere che mi volessi davvero. Quando mi hai baciato, credevo di stare sognando...”  
“Steve..” nonostante sciogliere quell'abbraccio gli costi molto, Bucky ha bisogno di guardare il celeste screziato di verde negli occhi del suo migliore amico, umido delle lacrime che ancora indugiano incastrate tra le sue lunghe ciglia chiare “Ero felice anche io. Scusa se sono stato un vero idiota, non mi importa di quelle donne, mi importa solo di te” gli passa le dita sugli zigomi per asciugare i resti del suo pianto.  
“Rivoglio quei segni, Buck! Voglio che non se ne vadano mai più...”  
Le mani del moro si chiudono tra i suoi capelli dorati mentre, piegato su di lui gli bacia le labbra e lo solleva da terra prendendolo per le cosce, quando le braccia di Steve gli circondano il collo e i suoi sospiri gli solleticano la gola.  
Bucky smette di baciarlo solo per evitare di cadere dalle scale mentre lo porta di peso fino alla camera da letto, ma non può evitare di succhiare le sue labbra di nuovo nel momento stesso in cui può finalmente stendersi sopra di lui sul materasso.  
Steve mugola nella bocca dell'amico, gli stropiccia i capelli tra le dita, baciarlo è surreale e bellissimo, avere il suo corpo così vicino e il suo profumo che lo stringe come in un abbraccio sembra un sogno ad occhi aperti.  
Le labbra del moro gli lasciano spazio per riprendere aria, scendono lungo il suo collo esile mentre Bucky gli sbottona la camicia con lentezza, liberando altro spazio, altra pelle candida da assaggiare; Steve ansima tra i denti e si agita appena sotto al tocco sempre più insistente della bocca del suo migliore amico che gli bacia la pelle con voracità, lo lecca sotto l'orecchio, lo morde piano nell'incavo della spalla e torna a succhiargli il petto un centimetro alla volta, lasciando segni ad ogni passaggio.  
Trattenere la voce diventa più difficile per il biondo nell'avvertire le labbra dell'altro circondare morbidamente i suoi capezzoli, uno dopo l'altro e la sua lingua torturarli dandogli i brividi, inconsapevolmente stringe le cosce sui fianchi dell'amico infuocando il suo desiderio.  
“Steve!” sospira Bucky, gli morde il collo bianco ancora una volta un poco più forte e torna a baciarlo, soffocando i suoi gemiti e le sue velate proteste mentre gli slaccia i pantaloni per sfilarli.  
“B-Buck...” Steve tenta in vano di coprirsi, rosso in viso, imbarazzato dal proprio corpo, e la voce di Bucky, bassa e sensuale soffiata al suo orecchio lo scuote di brividi caldi.  
“Voltati” sussurra e gli lascia lo spazio necessario per farlo, mentre si spoglia di camicia, pantaloni ed intimo in piedi accanto al letto.  
Gli occhi grigio azzurri accarezzano ogni millimetro della pelle chiara e delicata di Steve, seguono l'incavo della sua schiena fino alla morbida curva dei suoi glutei e accarezzano le gambe esili fino alle caviglie; un fremito attraversa tutto il corpo di Steve, steso a pancia sotto sul materasso, appena le dita di Bucky lo sfiorano risalendogli il fianco, trema flettendo il busto nell'avvertire il calore delle sue morbide labbra appena sotto al collo e giù lungo la spina dorsale in una scia delicata.  
Il moro si stende su di lui, il bacino a contatto con i suoi glutei, il petto contro la sua schiena, attento a non schiacciarlo gli posa un bacio tra i capelli “Sei bellissimo” sussurra timido obbligando l'altro ad avvampare ancora di più e a voltarsi quel tanto che basta per poter guardare il sorriso sul suo viso.  
“Non è...” Steve protesta ancora, ma Bucky lo morde di nuovo tra le scapole facendolo gemere e stroncando le sue parole; lo invita poi ad inginocchiarsi sul materasso così da sollevare il bacino e lo stringe a sé, gli percorre il petto esile a mani piene ed inspira il suo profumo con naso e bocca affondati nei suoi capelli.  
“Bucky...” lo chiama il biondo, l'aria fatica a riempirgli i polmoni e trema chiuso tra le braccia del su amico più caro, il suo unico amico, trema per la sua pelle profumata che gli sfrega addosso e per la sua virilità tesa e calda che gli accarezza i glutei.  
“Hai paura?” la voce del moro lo sfiora dolce tra i capelli, è ovvio che ha paura, la testa gli vortica in una nuvola di fumo ed il cuore batte così veloce che potrebbe uscire da un momento all'altro dal suo petto così fragile e sottile, ma scuote il capo e nega, non può evitarlo.  
Bucky gli sorride contro la nuca “Io ho paura” confessa in un soffio sottile e tanto basta a chiudere il petto di Steve e a rivoltargli lo stomaco: quello che stanno facendo è pericoloso, anche solo quel semplice contatto pelle su pelle basterebbe a farli additare come malati e pazzi, a farli rinchiudere in qualche luogo orribile per sempre. Può fingere di non avere paura per sé, ma la sola idea del suo Bucky, così dolce e delicato, denigrato e rinchiuso in un luogo lurido dimenticato da Dio, gli strappa il cuore così forte da sentirlo sanguinare. Steve si volta di scatto e lo stringe con tutta la forza che riesce ad avere “Non permetterò mai a nessuno di farti del male... o di insultarti... o di portarti via!” dice sicuro stringendolo di più. Bucky lo abbraccia a sua volta, ha piccole lacrime incastrate agli angoli degli occhi “Voglio davvero quello che ti ho detto quella notte”  
Lo tiene tra le braccia, Steve, mentre si sistema a cavallo delle sue gambe “Lo voglio anche io” ammette ignorando il rossore sul proprio viso e stringendo i denti per il contatto diretto tra la propria erezione dolorante e quella dell'amico.  
Bucky geme chiudendo gli occhi ed imporporando maggiormente i suoi zigomi, è così bello da non sembrare reale, così importante da fargli male; lo bacia con passione, accarezzandogli la lingua con la propria e dandogli coraggio.  
Ansimano entrambi senza potersi controllare appena la mano del moro si chiude sulla virilità di entrambi a contatto e le friziona insieme ripetutamente, il liquido preseminale mischiato sulle sue dita e spalmato su pelle rovente. Bucky gli stringe i fianchi tirandoselo contro con maggiore insistenza, gli artiglia i glutei tondi aprendoli piano e carezza la sua apertura piccola e stretta con delicatezza, costringendolo ad aggrapparsi più forte in un gesto inconsapevole del proprio corpo.  
“Voglio entrarti dentro” gli occhi del moro sembrano affamati mentre si lecca le labbra, la sua voce gli scava il ventre.  
“Fallo, Buck” Steve gli accorda il permesso e strizza le palpebre aggrappato al suo collo; per l'altro trovare il coraggio ora che è completamente sobrio, non è facile, ma non c'è niente al mondo che desidera più di quello: riempie indice e medio di saliva prima di riportare l'attenzione sulla stretta apertura dell'amico, la saggia piano con il dito per aiutarlo a rilassarsi.  
Lo sente inevitabilmente irrigidirsi appena si avventura dentro di lui con soli pochi centimetri dell'indice, lo lascia riprendere fiato e spinge di più, facendolo gemere di dolore.  
“Rilassati ok?” prova a tranquillizzare il biondo e continua, esce da lui e affonda di nuovo il dito per intero provocando altri lamenti masticati, poi di nuovo, fino a sentire le sue pareti interne cedere lasciandogli spazio; è allora che Bucky aggiunge un secondo dito al primo facendogli male di nuovo.  
“Mi dispiace, Steve!” non può non scusarsi, fargli del male è l'ultima cosa che vorrebbe, ma l'altro nega con un gesto del capo e lo guarda con un sorriso.  
“Sto bene! Non fermarti..”  
Quella conferma alimenta il coraggio del moro che prosegue a preparare l'amico e torna a lambire il suo collo con labbra fameliche, ubriaco dei guaiti continui e mal celati di Steve.  
Lo bacia sulle labbra, a fondo e con passione, mentre gli apre i glutei ancora una volta per aiutarlo a calarsi sopra di sé: è doloroso e complicato, Steve gli geme in gola per quell'intrusione che lo spacca a metà, gli stringe le spalle con forza e trema. Il biondo interrompe il bacio per raccattare aria e quasi urla gettando il capo all'indietro, Bucky tiene tra le mani il suo esile corpo attraversato da fremiti continui e geme con la poca aria che riesce a respirare; Steve è caldo e strettissimo, entrargli dentro lo soffoca, gli fa male, entrargli dentro è vivere davvero, è sentirsi finalmente se stesso.  
Il moro lascia all'amico il tempo necessario perché si abitui il più possibile alla sua presenza e lo aiuta a muoversi tenendolo per i fianchi, in modo che possa decidere di fermarsi se il dolore dovesse diventare insopportabile.  
Ansiti scivolano tra le labbra del biondo appigliato al suo collo, muove il bacino per farlo uscire quasi del tutto, e si cala di nuovo per accoglierlo dentro di sé tra i loro guaiti e ripete il movimento ancora e ancora fino a renderlo fluido e piacevole per entrambi incoraggiato dalle mani di Bucky che lo tengono stretto.  
“Ti amo, Steve” geme il moro e lo bacia passandogli le dita tra i capelli dorati, mai avrebbe immaginato, dopo quella notte, di poterlo dire di nuovo e mai avrebbe sperato in una situazione simile a quella, un sogno ad occhi aperti.  
Gli occhi del biondo sono nuovamente lucidi, le sue labbra si posano morbide su quelle del suo più caro amico “Ti amo anche io, Buck!” confessa, sa che l'altro è sincero, lo ha sempre saputo.  
Si stringono l'un l'altro, prima che Bucky aiuti l'altro a tornare sul materasso e a voltarsi, lo viola ancora causando altri dei suoi deliziosi ansiti e lo possiede con forza delicata, i suoi occhi chiari accarezzano ognuno dei segni rossi di labbra e denti che, ovunque, costellano la pelle chiarissima di Steve; gli risale la spina dorsale con la bocca, variando il ritmo degli affondi, lenti e profondi, risale le sue cosce con le mani fino al suo membro stremato e lo massaggia tra le dita facendolo gemere e agitare di più.  
“Buck! Aspet-ta.. N-non posso più... Così non...” tenta di fermarlo, ma il piacere che gli annebbia i pensieri è troppo, torna a stringere le lenzuola tra le dita, forzando le braccia tramanti per reggersi, il calore che sente dentro gli brucia i polmoni, il sesso del suo migliore amico lo apre così a fondo da costringerlo a sfogarsi con la voce.  
“Anche io non posso più... Vieni con me, Steve! Adesso.. aahh...” poche spinte ancora e Bucky raggiunge l'orgasmo stringendo l'altro tra le braccia, viene in lui affondandogli i denti tra le scapole e portandolo a sua volta all'apice del piacere.  
Le braccia di Steve cedono definitivamente ed entrambi crollano uno sull'altro sul letto, la pelle umida, il fiato corto, la mente libera e leggera, ma non a causa di fumi alcolici, non questa volta.  
“Buck...” Steve prende fiato e volta appena gli occhi alla ricerca del viso del suo amico affondato nella sua schiena “Scusa per prima e... scusa se ti ho mentito dicendoti che non ricordavo niente di quella notte."  
“Sono io che devo chiederti scusa...” Bucky pende fiato e si scosta da sopra il giovane, stendendosi sul materasso alle sue spalle e tenendolo stretto, la schiena contro il proprio petto “Ti prometto che non ti abbandonerò più per parlare con una ragazza”  
“Se lo farai, ti prenderò a pugni!” lo minaccia il biondo, ma sorride subito e percorre con la punta delle dita le vene che sporgono nei suoi avambracci.  
“Anche se lo faccio solo per poterti guardare da lontano senza che possa sembrare troppo ambiguo?” sussurra piano Bucky con le labbra tra i suoi capelli umidi.  
“Scherzi?” Steve è costretto ancora una volta a cercare gli occhi grigio azzurri dell'amico per avere conferma che ciò che dice sia vero, anche se il battito accelerato del suo cuore contro la schiena, parla abbastanza chiaramente; non risponde, nega con un rapido cenno del capo e torna a chiudere gli occhi e ad inspirare il profumo dei capelli biondi.  
“Sei proprio uno stupido, Buck!” sorride stringendogli un braccio in una mano e carezzandosi con l'altra tutti quei segni rossi, non più le ferite di un amante casuale, ma i preziosi marchi dell'uomo che ama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests!
> 
> Buonasera a tutti!
> 
> Non vi aspettavate un sequel di questa FF?? Ebbene eccovelo!  
Dato che il primo capitolo alla fine mi era uscita una roba angst da strappa cuore ancora non ho ben capito come, ho deciso che i bambini dovevano avere un chiarimento ed essere felici perché tutto quell'angst era dovuto solo ad uno stupido fraintendimento. Perciò eccovi il sequel con chiarimenti a parole e fatti! XD Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
PS: non sono abituata a scrivere con Bucky Top, ed è stato moooooolto difficile, ma non potevo evitarlo sta volta. Sperodi non aver fatto schifezze!
> 
> Baci
> 
> Kisa


End file.
